


A Little Metal

by raviollialienking



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clubbing, Confusion, Female My Unit | Byleth, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, dick piercings, felix is a real mess in this fic, slight claude/felix, theyre twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: When Felix heard Sylvain was going to get some girl’s name tattooed onto his chest, he was surprised to say the least.When he found out that instead of that, he came back with his dick pierced?Absolutely mortified.





	A Little Metal

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fe fic, sorry if the characters are a little ooc I'm barely playing the blue lions route but I love these two

When Felix heard Sylvain was going to get some girl’s name tattooed onto his chest, he was surprised to say the least.

When he found out that instead of that, he came back with his dick pierced?

Absolutely mortified.

“Do you want to see!?”

Felix made a face in disgust at the suggestion he wanted to stare at his friend’s penis.

“What the fuck? No.”

Sylvain deflated at the response and huffed. 

“Fine. But just so you know, it looks awesome.”

“Get out.”

Unfortunately, Sylvain had stayed in his home longer than he’d like, but once the male was gone, Felix found himself unable to feel comfortable in the silence like he normally would.

Did he really miss Sylvain’s loudness?

How he tried many times to get Felix to look at his dick?

Or maybe it was all the talking about girls, even though he was supposed to have a girlfriend already?

No.

Definitely not that last one, Felix was definitely gay.

So what was it then?

And why was he hard?

Felix let out a frustrated groan out into his pillow.

“A shower. A shower will fix this.”

He mumbled to himself.

The raven marched to his bathroom where he promptly stripped, hissing as his hardening cock hit the cold air.

“Fuck…”

He muttered. 

Should he take a cold shower to rid of this problem?

Or simply indulge in a nice steamy one instead?

Felix knew he should have chosen the first option, but opted for the second instead.

He let out a small sigh as he let his hands wander through his hair as he let the water heat up, unsecuring it from the messy bun he had it in.

He stared at his reflection, looking at all of his features he didn’t like.

But then that thought was suddenly brought back to Sylvain and all of the compliments he had received from him.

“Your hair is so nice, why do you never wear it down?”

“How do you stay so slender even with all those muscles?”

“Y’know, your ass kinda reminds me of a girl’s-”

Felix broke out of his thoughts when he felt his cock twitch from the memory.

He scowled.

He had a small inkling that he had a crush on his best friend, but he never let it become anymore than what it was.

Just a thought.

“You’re just horny and Sylvain is someone you spend a lot of time with.”

Is what he would tell himself.

He had dealt with it for some time now, and he would deal with it for the rest of time.

Besides. 

Sylvain wasn’t gay.

In fact he was pretty straight if you couldn’t tell from all the flirting he did with women.

Felix unadmittedly felt jealous whenever Sylvain talked about his latest lay. 

Why couldn’t that be him?

Felix splashed water on his face to try and stop the thoughts. 

Was it too late to take a cold shower?

Felix came back to bed a while later feeling shameful of the events that occurred while he showered.

Had he really jerked off to the thought of his best friend?

He wasn't going to answer that question.

These thoughts were just getting worse and worse, suddenly it was to the point he couldn’t be around the orange haired boy for too long, the fear he might say or do something.

Sylvain knew he was gay, and he accepted him wholeheartedly.

Even offering to help Felix pick up men at the mall.

To which he had to reply with,

“I doubt your methods of flirting will help me get men.”

And unlike what Felix had hoped for, Sylvain did notice his absence, even around their group of friends.

Sylvain had asked their friends about him, but never Felix directly.

Felix knew Sylvain most likely thought he was upset with him and decided to wait until he was ready to talk.

Not many knew, but Sylvain was sometimes considerate like that.

But it was becoming harder and harder to stay away.

Every time Felix thought of Sylvain, he either became sad, or horny.

There was no in between.

“Maybe I just need to get laid…”

Felix mumbled to himself, drying his hair off after yet another cold shower this week.

And suddenly he had a mission.

If he got laid surely he’d be fine right?

All of this was just pent up frustration, not him having a crush on his best friend. 

He wasn’t getting hard at the thought of his friend’s pierced cock slamming inside of him-

Right?

Right. 

Felix actually showed up to a friend outing after being absent from them for some time.

“Felix! You decided to show up?”

He looked over at the wide grinning Mercedes. 

“I did.”

He answered shortly.

“Felix! It is so nice to see your face once again! Have you been unwell?”

Dimitri asked concernedly. 

The blonde was the only other openly gay man in their friend circle.

Maybe if Felix played his cards right he could solve his problem sooner than he thought…

Was he really thinking about sleeping with a friend?

Well, a different one this time.

Felix thought maybe it’d be better it be someone familiar rather than some stranger at a gay bar.

“I’ve just been busy.”

He answered cooly.

“Well we’re glad you’re here!”

Ashe chimed in cheerily. 

Felix shifted a bit at all the attention that was on him.

“Yea yea...can we go do whatever it is that was planned already?”

The group started off at a local bar called The Blue Lions, before they later ended up in a club named The Golden Deer.

Sylvain claimed to know the owner of the bar, a young businessman, who got them in for free.

Felix came to see his name was Claude.

“Wow thanks man!”

Sylvain shouted over the loud music.

Claude simply smirked.

“No problem!”

Claude focused his gaze to Felix.

“Anything to let a cutie like you into my club. Come see me for a dance.”

And he left with a wink shortly after that.

Felix was left speechless, not noticing the annoyed look Sylvain wore on his face.

“It appears he has a crush on you.”

Dimitri spoke up, successfully startling Felix, a hand on his shoulder.

“My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you.”

Felix turned to look at the sheepish smile the blonde was currently wearing. 

Felix looked around, eyes searching for Sylvain.

He felt a pang in his chest at seeing him flirting with multiple women.

But what did he expect, really?

He turned his attention back to Dimitri.

Might as well try it.

“Wanna dance?”

It was no surprise that Dimitri had accepted his proposal, and the pair soon found themselves on the dance floor in the sea of bodies grinding up on each other, Claude even joining them for a while before getting dragged away by some pink haired girl.

Felix didn’t know if he and Dimitri were getting served free alcohol because they were friends of Sylvain’s or because Claude took interest in him.

Either way it was free alcohol, and Felix really didn't want to think about anything right now.

Felix wasn’t much of a dancer, but with the alcohol in his system slowly taking place he found himself grinding up against Dimitri, the blonde being surprised at first, but was quick to grind back.

Felix bit his lip as he felt Dimitri’s not so shy erection.

And good goddess it felt huge.

He truly was a beast.

“S-Should we...take this back to my place?”

Dimitri asked close to Felix’s ear, making him shiver.

Not only at the feeling but at the words said to him.

“Ah...what am I saying? Surely you would not-”

“Sure.”

Felix was quick to cut him off.

He noticed the taller male’s cheeks turn a bit red.

“I’ll let the others know we’re leaving.”

Felix shook his head.

“Don’t. They don’t need to know about us fucking.”

Dimitri winced at the use of his language.

“Felix...your words are quite vulgar, please save that talk for when we are at my home. I don’t need to get more excited then I already am.”

It was Felix’s turn to blush.

Had he really turned the boar on?

Maybe the blonde had some secret fetish for being talked down to, he didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know.

“I’ll just tell them you’re sick and I’m taking you home. They’ll be worried if I don’t.”

Felix groaned.

“Fine. But hurry up before I’m not in the mood anymore.”

That seemed to alert Dimitri, as he as quick to go off to their section of the club to tell their friends about their departure. 

Felix waited impatiently at the nearby bar, ignoring all the men and women that were trying to speak with him.

“Well what do we have here?”

Felix looked up to see Claude smirking down at him.

“What is a cutie like you doing here all alone?”

Felix scowled at the name.

“I’d appreciate not being called ‘cute’. Thanks.”

He turned his attention back to the drink he was nursing.

“Fine fine, but seriously, why aren’t you with your friends? The one, what’s his name again...man I really am bad with names! Oh, Sylvain! Sylvain’s a cutie, huh?”

Felix eyed Claude suspiciously.

“If you’re interested in him, he’s straight.”

He heard Claude let out a dramatic sigh.

“That’s too bad. Though I doubt I would have a chance if he were gay, you’d probably be all over him.”

Felix turned red and found himself sitting upright. 

“W-What!? No way! We’re just friends!”

“Sure sure.”

Felix glared at Claude’s shit eating grin.

He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

“Felix, is he bothering you?”

Dimitri’s caring voice asked.

But there was an edge to it, obviously trying to ward of the man he thought was bother Felix.

Claude only winked at Dimitri. 

“Don’t worry, Blondie, I’m not trying to steal your man. Have fun you two.”

And once again, Claude left with a wink.

Felix grumbled and then turned to glare at Dimitri.

“What took you so long?!”

Dimitri flinched a bit as he was yelled at.

“Sorry...when I told them that you were feeling ill, Sylvain tried to follow me to come check on you.”

Felix wished he wasn't blushing right now.

“I had to lose him. We should go before he finds us.”

Felix nodded and stood.

The pair left the club as secretly as they could, not noticing a dejected Sylvain watching from afar.

“Oh my...I guess Felix really was sick.”

Mercedes commented, watching alongside Sylvain, who scoffed.

“Yea right. Mercedes, you know they’re just going to fuck, right?”

Mercedes gave him a look that said ‘watch your language’.

“Don’t be so vulgar. How do you even know that’s true?”

“Felix has been by my side since I can remember. I know him.”

Mercedes could only hum at that.

Mouths crashed together at the doorway of Dimitri’s home, the blonde already trying to desperately undress Felix.

“W-Wait! At least let us go inside first! You truly are a beast…”

“Ah...Sorry about that…”

Dimitri fumbled with his keys before opening the door and then promptly dragging Felix inside, not even bothering to go to the bedroom, the pair instantly resuming their makeout session once inside and stumbling back into the couch.

“Are you hard?”

Dimitri asked, cupping Felix’s crotch, making him jump a bit.

“Y-You can feel that answer can’t you?! Seriously what kind of-!” 

He was cut off by a yelp coming out from his own mouth when Dimitri squeezed his cock through his pants.

“It’s just foreplay, Felix. Should I skip that and just get on with fucking you?”

Felix had never felt so shy.

Even when he had slept with strangers.

Their dirty talk was one thing, Dimitri’s was something else entirely.

The blonde never spoke like that ever.

And when it was suddenly directed at him, Felix didn’t know what to do.

“Oh my, you liked that didn’t you? I could feel your reaction right here.”

He gave another squeeze and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

“You’re such a dirty whore…”

Felix was practically trembling with every touch, not being able to say much of anything, only moans escaping his lips.

Dimitri was quick to strip them both, not even allowing Felix to have his shirt on to cover up a bit.

They were both fully nude, giving Felix a perfect view of Dimitri’s huge cock.

“There’s no way in hell that will fit inside of me!”

Dimitri only smirked and pulled lube out from a pillow cushion, not giving Felix any time to question why in fact he had it there, as the blonde started to suck and bit at his chest.

Specifically his nipples.

“Fuck!”

He cursed out, his hands instantly going to already messy blonde hair.

“Oh my, are these perhaps…”

He gave a long lick to a pert bud.

“Sensitive?”

He finished slyly.

Felix was unable to hold back a whine.

“F-Fuck you! You know the answer to- Ah!-”

Dimitri bit down on his nipple, staring directly into Felix’s eyes the whole time.

“Such a naughty mouth. I bet you won’t be able to talk back with my cock in your mouth.”

Felix glanced down at Dimitri’s rock hard dick and gulped.

He never sucked dick.

He refused to be humiliated by a stranger like that.

But...he wouldn’t mind just having a taste of Dimitri’s.

Felix found himself sitting on the cold floor of Dimitri’s, a close friend of his since childhood, living room, choking on his dick.

He had tears in his eyes as he obediently stayed still for the blonde to fuck his throat.

“Ahhh…”

He groaned.

“That’s nice...nice and quiet huh? You sound lovely choking on my dick.”

Felix moaned at those words.

Maybe he was a masochist.

Why was he loving being talked to like he was some whore off the street?

Goddess, he was already hard with Dimitri speaking to him like that, he couldn’t imagine if it were Sylvain-

And the mood was lost instantly.

Felix pulled himself off Dimitri’s cock with a pop and wiped his mouth off.

His own erection long gone.

Dimitri’s second persona seemed to go away pretty fast, looking at him concerned.

“Felix? Have I done something wrong? Are you alright?”

Felix groaned into his hands and just shook his head.

“No...you didn’t do anything...I just, I just can’t do this.”

Dimitri helped Felix back onto the couch and handed him his shirt, prompting him to continue speaking.

“I just thought...that maybe if I slept with someone else, I could forget one person. Well it didn’t work as you can see. This was a stupid idea, I’m sorry.”

Dimitri seemed to stay quiet for some time, looking like he was thinking about something.

“There’s no need to be sorry Felix. In fact, I was actually doing the same thing. To be honest I’m a bit glad you stopped this, I was afraid I might not have been able to go through with it as well.”

Felix looked at Dimitri surprised.

“Really?”

The blonde simply nodded, offering Felix an awkward smile.

“Well...who is it? Do I know them?”

Dimitri gave a sigh of longing as he thought of his person.

“You know the twins?”

Felix was a little confused.

“Byleth and...Byleth?”

Dimitri nodded.

“Yes a bit strange they share the same name, though I am talking about the male.”

Felix nodded slowly.

So Dimitri had a crush on Byleth.

“Do you really like him that bad that you feel the need to try and fuck someone else to forget him? Why not just ask him on a date? Also why would you choose me to, y’know, fuck?”

Dimitri shrugged.

“You’re kind of like him I suppose. Strong. Clear minded, you know what you want. Not afraid to state your mind.”

Felix kept quiet, letting the blonde ramble on to himself.

“I just don’t think he likes me. If he likes anyone it’s definitely Linhardt.”

“Linhardt? But he’s dating Caspar. And besides, I don’t think Byleth feels that way towards him anyways.”

Dimitri shook his head. 

“What do you know? Your best friend has been in love with you for years and you somehow fail to notice.”

Felix turned pale.

“W-What!?”

“Honestly Felix, not to be rude, but it is a bit annoying how oblivious you two are to each other.”

Felix looked away from Dimitri, trying to process everything as he sat still naked on his friend’s couch. 

“Sylvain!? You’re telling me Sylvain likes me!?”

Dimitri looked around for a second.

“Um...yes? Are you trying to pretend like he wasn’t the person you tried to use me to forget?”

Felix stayed quiet.

“So I was correct then?”

“How are you so sure he likes me?”

Felix asked instead of answering Dimitri’s question. 

“Well it’s quite obvious from the way he looks at you, but if that wasn’t enough he’s always talking about you when you’re not around. And you know he has quite a few pictures of you sleeping. A whole album actually.”

Felix made a face.

“I’m going to kill him…”

“Yes yes, can you save that for after you both confess your dying love for each other?”

“I am NOT in love!”

Dimitri sighed. 

“If that is what you wish to tell yourself, then alright. But seriously, you should have a talk with Sylvain. You two need to sort things out. It’s not healthy to use sex as a distraction from life. You could become addicted.”

Felix frowned hearing that. 

Dimitri had disappeared for some years a while ago, lost in a depression and used sex as an outlet.

Felix was glad his friend was recovering.

“That goes for you too you know? Don't go disappearing on us again, ok?”

Felix gave the blonde one of his rare smiles, to which it was returned.

“I won’t. How about we make a deal?”

Felix looked at him wearily. 

“What kind?”

“I’ll ask Byleth to go on a date with me, if you and Sylvain have a talk.”

Felix scowled.

But he couldn’t deny the request.

“Fine.”

The pair chatted for about an hour more before Felix took his leave.

It was actually pretty calming, having someone to talk to about what he had been feeling for a while now, and he was glad he could help his friend with some of his problems he too had been having.

Felix started his way home, walking in the cold air, his feet leading his way.

But somehow, he found himself at Sylvain’s doorstep.

Ringing his doorbell over and over, not really thinking about it.

He just needed this asshole to answer the damn door.

Of course he didn’t think about who could be there with him.

So when Sylvain answered the door, shirtless, with a girl beside him wearing nothing but said shirt, he couldn't hide his hurt expression.

Felix was tired, and admittedly still a tiny bit drunk from the club.

He didn't give much thought when he yanked Sylvain down by his hair and into a kiss before he could even question why he was there so late.

Felix glared daggers at the girl as he made out with a wide eyed Sylvain right in front of her.

It took Sylvain almost a full minute to fully register what was happening before he was pulling away from his best friend.

“Felix, what the fuck-”

“No you what the fuck! What is she doing here?!”

Felix didn’t mean to sound like a jealous girlfriend, he really didn’t.

But he couldn’t help it.

Everything had been building inside of him for what felt like forever.

He couldn't take it anymore- no he wouldn't.

“What are you talking about!?”

Sylvain questioned back.

The girl took a step closer to Sylvain, holding onto his arm now.

And Felix nearly lost it.

“Syl, you didn’t tell me you had a uh…”

She looked Felix up and down, almost in disgust.

“Boyfriend?”

Felix scowled.

“Syl!? She’s calling you ‘Syl’!? What the fuck ‘Syl’vain!?”

“First of all- do you know what time it is!? Its 3 in the morning, Felix! Second of all, why do you care who I’m with, Mr. ‘I’m gonna fuck Dimitri’ Fraldarius!?

Felix looked kind of hurt at that, and when Sylvain noticed he was noticeably less angry.

“I did NOT sleep with Dimitri- well I almost did, but I didn’t!”

The whole time this was happening the poor girl’s eyes flickered back and forth from each boy, clearly confused.

“I’m just gonna go…” 

She said awkwardly, not that the two heard her.

“What- almost!?”

“Why do you even care who I have sex with anyways!? We aren’t dating! Do you even like me!?”

Sylvain looked utterly baffled.

“Felix you literally just woke me up and yelled at me for who I was sleeping with! I should be asking you the same questions!”

“I asked first!”

Well.

Felix got him there.

“Listen Fe, come inside it’s cold as fuck outside, you’re going to get sick.”

Felix didn’t argue with that.

He stormed inside his best friend’s apartment and threw his coat and shoes on the ground, marching over to the sofa.

He sat there for a while, listening to Sylvain rummage around in the kitchen before returning shortly with hot chocolate for both of them.

“I don’t like sweets.”

Felix muttered, but took it anyways.

“We both know that’s a lie. Now shut up and drink it.”

The two sat in silence, drinking hot chocolate in peace, neither wanting to really say anything to each other.

“So...what’s going on, Felix? Why are you acting like this suddenly? Are you really still mad at me? Is it because I asked if you wanted to see my dick?”

Felix frowned and sunk further into the couch.

“I was never mad at you…”

Sylvain frowned, clearly confused.

“Then why have you been ignoring me?”

Felix groaned and threw his head back.

“Isn’t it obvious, you idiot? Dimitri said it was-”

“I’d rather not hear about that-”

“Shut up. I’m trying to say I like you, you- you dumbass!”

Sylvain blushed.

Actually blushed.

Felix doesn’t think he has ever seen him do that before.

“Y-You do?”

“That’s all you’re going to say? You’re not going to be grossed out and kick me out of your apartment?”

Sylvain laughed at that, making Felix’s heart flutter.

“Felix. You literally kissed me not even 30 minutes ago. If I were grossed out you wouldn’t be here right now. I just so happen to like you too.”

It was Felix’s turn to blush.

“You’re lying.”

“What!? Why would I do that?”

Felix couldn’t answer that.

He couldn’t say it was just to get sex out of him, because as far as he knew, Sylvain was straight.

“Wait- aren’t you straight?”

Sylvain shrugged.

“I guess I’ve never really thought of dudes like that. But I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty attracted to you, Felix. I guess I’m…”

Don’t do it.

“Felixsexual.”

Dear goddess he did it.

Felix groaned and shoved Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Shut up. You’re such an idiot, I swear…”

Sylvain fluttered his lashes at Felix.

“But now I’m your idiot.”

Felix gave him a look.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s date. Make it official, eh?”

It didn’t take much longer after that, the pair going back to Sylvain’s room, Felix letting himself get pinned down on the bed while Sylvain felt him up.

“D-Don’t be with anyone else...please…”

Sylvain had never heard Felix sound so vulnerable.

He had no choice but to comply, not that he wasn’t already going to do that.

Every relationship he had been in before were just play things.

Someone to keep him company and pass the time.

Make him feel less lonely.

But now that he had Felix, there was no way he wasn’t going to cherish him for as long as he was allowed to.

“-Won’t.”

Sylvain answered in between sucking at Felix’s neck.

Leaving marks for the whole world to see when he walked out tomorrow.

“Only you. Only you Felix…”

Felix decided to believe him when he said that.

Even though he was sure that same line had been said to many women before him.

Sylvain was quick to remove all clothes on their bodies before dipping back down to attack Felix’s body with kisses and small nips once more.

“S-Sylvain...hurry up...I-I need it…”

If Sylvain wasn’t hard already, he definitely would have been after what he just heard.

He sat up to lean over to his bedside drawer where he pulled out condoms and lube.

Felix hid the pang of jealousy he felt from the fact he knew Sylvain used those items frequently.

“So um, this is going to sound awkward, but you’re going to have to...you know. Open? Is that the right word? Er, open yourself up. I’m not really sure how all of that works. I’ve never slept with a guy before.

Felix grumbled to himself, face turning a bright red, but he took the lube from Sylvain and poured some over his finger, trying not to pay attention to his stares.

He took a moment to mentally prepare himself before shakily spreading his legs to get better access to his hole.

He pretended not to hear the sharp breath Sylvain took.

Maybe he couldn’t do this after all.

Sylvain wasn’t gay.

Maybe seeing his body made Sylvain confirm his straightness.

“Hey...whatever you’re thinking right now stop it.”

Sylvain spoke softly, as if he had been reading Felix’s thoughts.

Felix let out a shaky sigh and nodded, slowly sliding a finger inside.

“W-Watch carefully. You’re going to be the one doing this next time…”

He tried to sound confident, but of course his voice had to shake. 

Sylvain let out a low laugh.

“Oh I’m watching alright.”

Felix trembled slightly as he moved the finger in and out, soon adding a second.

He found all the places he likes pretty easily, and soon he had to bite his lip to hold back the moans that wanted to come out.

“Fuck that’s hot…”

He heard Sylvain mutter under his breath, hand palming his hard cock.

“C-Can I try?”

Felix was a bit confused with the question Sylvain asked, but had a feeling he knew what he wanted to do.

So he nodded. 

Sylvain took the lube and poured some on his own fingers before letting one circle around Felix’s hole before he gently slid it in besides Felix’s other fingers.

Felix visibly jolted, head throwing back as he couldn't hold back a moan.

It was one thing to touch himself, but to have Sylvain do it?

He felt like he could cum already.

“F-Fuck…”

He breathed out shakily.

Sylvain made a sound of agreement as he didn't shy away from thrusting his finger in and out of Felix, enjoying the sounds the movement. 

Felix was unable to continue to move his own fingers, something about having his childhood best friend finger him turned him on completely.

But of course Sylvain was quick to help Felix with moving his fingers, making Felix fuck himself with his own fingers.

“F-Fuck! Stop! I’m gonna cum!”

Sylvain smirked and went faster, earning a weak noise to escape Felix’s mouth unwillingly.

“Go ahead."

Felix was quick to shake his head.

“No! I… I want to feel you inside!”

Sylvain had to blush at that.

The pair instantly red in the face from that statement.

But Sylvain took the hint.

He removed their fingers and opened a condom, sliding it on and then lubing up his painfully hard cock.

Sylvain wasn’t as enormous as Dimitri was, but he still was a bit above average.

Definitely a lot bigger than all the randoms Felix had ever fucked.

And his dick piercings made Felix’s mouth water. 

He couldn’t wait to have that inside of him. 

He didn’t even notice the quickened rising and falling of his chest as he nervously gripped the bedsheets.

He was going to feel very bad for Byleth’s hips if he and Dimitri ever did get together.

But that was a story for a different day.

He felt a tender hand touch his cheek, Sylvain looking down worriedly at him.

“Hey, relax. You’ll be fine.”

He said as if he had read Felix’s mind completely.

“Besides if you don’t relax, you might squeeze the fuck out of my dick, and as hot as it sounds it’s really fucking painful.”

Felix relaxed as he heard Sylvain say...a very Sylvain thing.

He wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders and gave his best attempt at a smile, and you could practically see Sylvain’s heart leap out his chest.

“God how can you look so cute right before I’m about to rearrange your organs?”

And of course he had to ruin the moment.

Felix gave a scowl.

“Shut the hell up and fuck me you idiot!”

“Yes, sir!”

Sylvain gave a slight laugh before gently easing himself in, spreading Felix’s legs just a bit more so he had better access.

Sylvain definitely wouldn’t forget the look that came across Felix’s face once he entered him for the first time, or any of the other times. 

Felix loved the way he could feel Sylvain’s piercings move against his walls inside of him.

Felix tensed up as Sylvain went deeper, the orange haired male having to tell him to relax once more before he quote ‘crushed his dick’. 

However, once Sylvain was all the way in, Felix was practically itching for more.

Hips almost moving on their own.

“Are you going to f-fuck me, or just sit there and look pretty?”

Felix snapped after Sylvain still hadn’t moved even after Felix was practically writhing for his cock.

“Aw, you think I’m pretty, babe?”

“Shut up!”

“Did you like when I called you that? I felt you tighten up right...here.”

Sylvain gave a sharp thrust of his hips, making Felix jolt and moan. 

But Sylvain wasn’t the only one who could talk dirty.

If Sylvain wasn’t going to give him what he wanted, then by goddess Felix was going to take it.

Felix used his strength to flip them over, so he was on top, successfully startling Sylvain.

“No. It was here.”

Felix let himself start to ride Sylvain, unashamedly bouncing on his cock.

Sylvain groaned at that.

“Fuck! Fe how are you so hot!?”

He exclaimed, hands going to Felix’s hips to help the other male impale himself on his cock.

Felix threw his head back and moaned wildly as Sylvain’s piercings pressed up against his prostate. He thought he might lose his mind. 

Sylvain took that as an opportunity to latch on to a nipple and suck at it, occasionally giving it a bite. 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing these pretty things with a ring on ‘em…”

He groaned out. 

“Y-Yea?”

Felix moaned out shakily. 

“M-Maybe you’ll have to take me to get that done?”

Felix really was driving Sylvain over the edge. This wasn't like his normal lay at all.

Felix was better than he ever could have imagined

Sylvain flipped them back to their first position and pressed Felix’s thighs to his shoulders so he could get deeper. 

“Fuck!”

Felix cried out, actually tearing up from the pleasure. 

“Fuck me harder! Oh goddess-”

Sylvain thrust into his prostate a few more times and Felix was already cumming. 

This time when Felix tightened up, it was pleasurable for Sylvain, the male thrusting a few more times himself before having his own orgasm. 

The two stayed panting for a moment before Sylvain eventually pulled out and threw away the condom. 

He pulled Felix to his chest and nuzzled into his hair.

“That was amazing. I hope you know I don’t plan on letting you go now.”

Felix turned red but cuddled into Sylvain anyways. 

“And I hope you know me wanting my nipples pierced was purely sex talk. I am not doing that.” 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part two of Dimitri's confession to Byleth we shall see


End file.
